Sons of Chaos
by Chaos Reincarnate
Summary: Two sons of Chaos in Camp Half-Blood can only mean one thing: War. One Roman son of Chaos and one Greek son of Chaos have to work on uniting the two camps in hopes of defeating a new older and more powerful foe: Ouranos the original god of the sky.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again and welcome to the rewrite of 'Percy Jackson and the Son of Chaos.' Why am I rewriting this? Because the old version sucked mules. Anyway I'm writing this on a new laptop because my old one was well seven years old. **

**This story like the last version is set two months after TLO.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Pineapple Fanta no matter how good it is.**

* * *

**_Nate's POV_**

**_China, Henan Province._**

* * *

It was just a normal day for me, blasting dragons with ice and nearly dying. I guess I should introduce myself; I'm Nate the only non-immortal child of Chaos besides my brother. Yes you heard right err... Read right, Chaos as in the creator.

Dodging another blast of fire from the dragon, I glanced at my brother, Zero.

I swear it's hard to believe were brothers; I mean I have brown straight hair, pure black eyes and tan skin that you can only get from being born with it. While he has blond straight hair, purplish eyes and skin pale like as ghost.

I guess it just goes with being a child of Chaos.

Back to the dragon, it was a stereotypical Chinese dragon, red scales with yellow little fur thingies that look like a mustache.

I snickered at that thought causing Zero to look at me weird.

"What!?" I shouted. "I had a funny thought about ding-a-ling the dragon here."

The dragon must have under stood English enough to realize I insulted it, because it nearly bit my head off.

"Watch out!" Zero shouted.

Ignoring him completely I made twin ice swords and charged the dragon by jumping off the wall of a bank, BCA Bank or something like that.

"EH, PEDRO!" I yelled at the dragon now named Pedro while stabbing its head.

"Well that went well." I said melting the swords after the dragon disintegrated

"Nate don't move and start plan Alpha Beta." He said.

"Got it boss!" I shouted falling backwards to avoid a ball of fire courtesy of Zero.

Then I smelled a goat.

"Why did you just shoot a goat Zero?" I asked. "Were you really that hungry?"

"No I saw a donkey thing not a goat." He replied.

"SATYR!" A voice yelled from the alley next to us.

"And Satyrs are half goat not donkey Zero." I said smirking at him.

"Yeah well do you think I care about them?" He said. "We just need to get back to the apartment."

"Oh no you two are coming with me to Camp Half-Blood!" The satyr shouted running into the alleyway.

"Camp Half-Blood?" I asked looking at the satyr weird. "That place is just a myth that the Greeks- I mean the gods made up with."

Zero shot me a look that said: If you give the Roman forms of the gods away again I WILL smack you.

"Zero you are not cool enough to smack me!" I shouted

"Romans?" the satyr asked cocking his head to the right.

"Oh crap right you read emotions.." I said.

"Great now I owe you twenty bucks!" Zero moaned.

"It's American so it would equal out to… 120 Yuan!" I said.

"Darn you satyrs emotion reading ability!" Zero shouted.

"Hate to burst you twos bubble but you need to get to Camp." The satyr said.

"No" Zero and I said in unison.

"Great now come on, I'm Grover by the way." Grover said walking away. We ran to catch up with him, don't ask me why it was Zero's idea.

"So who is your godly parent?" The satyr asked.

He turned to me. "My name is Grover not 'The Satyr." Then he kept walking.

"My godly parent is Lord Chaos." Zero said making Grover trip and stare at him. "And his is Lady Chaos."

Grover was just staring at us which was starting to make me feel uncomfortable.

"What's up with the staring?" I whispered to Zero.

"I don't know." He whispered back. "But arrow behind as in five seconds."

I nodded.

"Well I guess I'll IM Chiron now." Grover said.

Four.

"Don't move."

Three.

"Ready?" Zero asked.

Two, I spun while making an arrow of ice in my hand.

"Now."

Zero, Hahaha good joke me.

I threw the arrow just as a rainbow shown in the alley. The second the arrow came in contact with the rainbow a portal semi-opened waiting for a destination

"Show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood." The portal filled itself with blue goo.

"Rainbow already in use," A voice said. "Please try again."

"OI! Goat butt we got a transport ready!" I shouted to Grover. "Zero why are we going to this camp?" I asked.

"Because our parents said." He said throwing Grover through the portal once he came out of the connecting alley.

"Xiànzài wǒmen qù." Zero said walking into the portal.

"To Narnia!" I shouted jumping into the portal.

"How did you- what in the world how are we here already?!" Grover shouted once I tumbled out of the portal.

I snapped my fingers thus closing the portal. "Were magical, satyr get over it."

"Nate we are in a world filled to the brim with monsters, everything is magical." Zero said smacking my head.

"Ah you killed me!" I shouted clutching my head.

"No I didn't ding bat now follow Grover." He said.

"Fine." I huffed. "No fun anymore after the incident."

Zero stopped and spun to face me. "I told you never to bring that up." Then he kept walking.

We passed a pine tree with the Golden Fleece on the branches and a Greek dragon guarding it, but it nearly died because I thought it was an evil dragon so it's a good thing a rock was there.

"Yúchǔn de yánshí!" I shouted probably waking everyone at this camp up if they were still asleep since it was about three in the afternoon.

"Nate shut up you'll wake people up." Zero hissed.

"Different time sucka!" I shouted causing people to look at me weird.

"Oh wait I forgot twelve hour time difference." Zero mumbled. "Great now I feel like Nate."

"Hey!"

"Oh shut up you know it's true."

"So?"

"You didn't deny it."

"Why would I?"

"Not even worth arguing with." Zero said.

We must have walked quite a way while we bickered because Zero tripped on a step.

"What the-"

"Language." Grover mumbled.

"Ya know what I think." I said causing Grover to mumble a yes. "I think it's funny how it was night time in China while it's day time here."

"Demigods in China?" Asked someone in a wheelchair. "Well now we know where you went Grover."

"I guess the gods must branch out some Chiron." Grover said.

"Hate to burst your bubble but we were born in the U.S. we just moved to China." I said.

"Of course." Grover mumbled.

"Well who is your godly parent?" Chiron asked.

"Chaos creator of the universe." Zero and I said in unison.

"Well Lady Chaos for me." I said,

"And Lord Chaos for me." Zero said.

"Therefore we are related to Nyx, Hermera, Gaia, Ouranus, so on and so forth and that also makes their children our nieces or nephews." I said.

Dead silence.

"We ah.. don't have a Chaos cabin built so you two will have to stay in the Hermes Cabin until we do have it built." Chiron said shifting in his wheelchair like he was about to get up.

Then he stood up but at first I thought he was just wearing some odd type of underwear but thankfully that was not the case.

I just stared at him.

"So you're the trainer of Hercules, Orion, Theseus, and a Lā shǐ ton of other hero's." I said.

"Yes I am." He said.

"Well we are not staying in the Hermes cabin so we need to make a cabin." Zero said walking over to the empty spot next to what I assume the Nyx cabin is, the only reason I assume that is because it was black almost purple in color.

"Great" I thought. "One of us is going to pass out after building a cabin out of our energy."

"Chiron if we pass out it's normal." I said. Then both Zero and I held out our hands in front of us and focused.

After about a, minute walls shot out of the ground, then the roof formed, then the door, and pretty much anything else we need.

Then the world went black.

* * *

**Well that turned out well.**

**I would like to thank GaleSynch for helping me out on this first chapter (maybe more.) So Read their stories! Go forth and read!**

**R&R**

**| Do it.**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

**First I would as always thank GaleSynch for proof reading this!**

**Anyway the review replies section!**

ChaserMoonstone**: I actually moved here six months ago.**

**Disclaimer: My name isn't Rick.**

* * *

**_Zero's POV_**

**_When Nate faints._**

* * *

Well at least its not me this time, I thought as I carried Nate to the Big house.

How do I know this stuff you may be wondering, well Nate got left out of the loop of info so I know everything about both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter but only Camp Jupiter because I'm a son of Khaos not Chaos.

"So Chiron where do I put him?" I asked wanting to get to the cabin we (Nate and I) built.

"Put him over there in the infirmary and I'll see what I can do to speed up his recovery." He said pointing to a room with a bunch of beds in it.

"No need to speed it up he just used to much energy and should be normal by the end of the day at the latest." I said dropping him on a bed.

"You should go see if your cabin has everything you need in it while I contact the gods to ask them to make another table in the mess hall." Chiron said ignoring my plea to just leave Nate.

"Yes sir." I said doing a small bow.

I ran out before Chiron could tell me not to bow to him.

* * *

**_Nate's POV_**

**_When Zero drops him._**

**_Dream world_**

* * *

_I looked around the infinite darkness looking for some sign of light._

_Ok that's a lie when I woke up in my dream I was back in the void which is where my old life ended._

_With a start I realized what dream this was._

_My dream self followed a path up to where I was meeting Amanda my girlfriend of two year._

_I tried to turn or move or anything really but it was the same every time I had this dream not being able to move._

_"Amanda just dump that stupid son of Chaos already I mean don't you love me enough to do that?" Asked Brad my 'friend'._

_"I do its just I don't know how to." Then she did something I will never forgive her for She. Kissed. Him!_

_"Oh really Amanda why not just tell me on a date with me wouldn't that work?" I asked and the temp dropped 15 degrees._

_"N.. Nate its not how it looks!" She shouted pushing Brad away._

_"So my girlfriend- no Ex girlfriend was just getting ready to suck face with my now enemy?" I asked deathly calm._

_"Yeah so what I mean you just have powers over ice and don't even have a real weapon!" Brad shouted pulling out his Void iron sword._

_"Yes but I am a son of Chaos which means I can kill you with the mere thought of it, I can turn you immortal and torture you until you fade into the Void and I can still torture you here!" I shouted summoning an ice dagger._

_"You wouldn't you weak piece of scum, no you couldn't your so weak, your not worthy to- AH!" I stabbed him in his sword arm and twisted then pulled it out._

_"Ya know what neither of you are worth my time so I think I'll go start a new life, maybe even get married and forget all about you Amanda." I said the last part as a salt in the wound thing._

_Then I teleported out._

* * *

**_Nate's POV_**

**_When he wakes up about five minutes after Zero leaves._**

**_Real world._**

* * *

I bolted upright on a bed, hyperventilating.

I looked around but saw no one in the room.

"I have such a caring brother." I mumbled sarcastically.

I walked out side only to find Chiron and a pudgy dude playing cards.

"Chiron hello I'm up now and – HOLY STYX!" The last part because someone shocked me with VERY high voltage something.

I spun around only to find a girl with spiky black hair and electric blues eyes and some kind of uniform laughing her butt off.

"What's your problem?" I asked rubbing my back where I got shocked.

Chiron must have heard me shout because he walked over. "Thalia don't shock new campers like that even if he is a boy."

"Sorry Chiron, Lady Artemis wanted me to come tell you that the Hunters will be staying in camp for a few weeks." Thalia said.

I was glaring at Thalia the whole time.

"Why would you just shock someone?" I asked slightly ticked off.

She just shrugged.

"So what your implying is your just shock people and don't care?" I asked.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chiron trying to get me to run.

Then I saw why, Thalia had electricity sparking along her.

I never ran faster in my life.

After running around the whole camp I finally found Zero but I was surprised to find him making out with a girl against a tree.

I tapped Zero on the shoulder but he brushed it off so I kicked him where the sun don't shine.

"What the Hades Nate!?" He shouted but his voice was higher then normal so I had a smirk on my face.

"Don't you mean what the hell?" I asked.

"No I mean Hades!" He shouted slowly standing up.

"So why are you making out with a girl against a tree?"

"This girl is Kate and she is a daughter of Nike." Zero replied coldly.

"Nice to meet you Kate. I'm Nate, Zero's brother." I said shaking her hand. She looked between us hesitantly, then she offered us a shy smile and she ran off leaving me with Zero who looks like he wants to kill me.

And Thalia, the legendary Thalia who fought in the second Titan War choose that moment to walk by.

"So you're a Hunter of Artemis?" I asked, as a way of flirting though I was pretty sure I was failing spectacularly.

"Yes I am now move it." Thalia snapped, shocking me knowing that I'd just made a move on her.

"ZERO SHES TRYING TO KILL ME!" I whined.

"Not my fault!"

And that's how I ended up next to the Nyx cabin.

Looking around to make sure Zero or worse, Thalia is coming to kill me I knocked on the door.

I do think the cabin had a bit much of the color black but when your mother is the goddess of night you don't have much room for argument.

A little girl opened the door and one thing was on my mind then. "She looks just like Nyx."

"I do?" She asked.

Okay, so I said that out loud.

"You said that out loud too," the girls said, rolling her eyes and was probably thinking 'What a loser'.

"Anyway you do look just like your mother." I repeated.

"How do you know what mommy looks like?" She asked.

"I'm her brother." I said.

The little girl just looked at me shocked and the door opened even more letting me see inside the cabin.

Then a thought hit me one I forgot, I'm their uncle.

"Could you please get everyone in your cabin or better yet could you please let me in?" I asked crouching down to her eye level.

"Ali its rude to stare." Someone who I assume is the head of the cabin walked up. "And who are you?"

I stood up grinning like an idiot. "I'm your uncle!"

Then a flash of light and standing there was...

* * *

**Well to end this chapter I have a question:**

**Did anyone else think its funny how in MoA it's a cliff hanger and they fell off a cliff?**

**But don't forget to do one thing: R&R!**


	3. AN of End

Well It seems its come to this. This story is up for grabs now for whoever wants it. I'm starting a Minecraft story because I have Idea for it so see ya later everyone and I'll put a chapter up for whoever wants this to say they got it.

-**Chaos Reincarnate.**

**Edit: ** Truthfully I have no Ideas for this story, whoever gets this can take out Nate and Zero for all I care at this point. Though expect the Minecraft story to be up by next Sunday, I should be able to update every week or so, maybe less who knows.


	4. Whom has the story

Okay! As I said I am putting up whom is now doing the story: Rachelmax228

That's right, she is now the Author, so go and favorite, Follow and jump for joy, the story will be posted from her in... I have no idea when but I hope soon cause I'm going to read it.


End file.
